The present technology relates to an optical element in which light with a large principal ray input angle is gradually input from a center to a peripheral portion, and an imaging apparatus which includes the optical element. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-38206 is an example of the related art.
For example, there is an imaging apparatus such as a still camera or a video camera in which an optical element is arranged as an optical filter in the vicinity of an imaging element on the object side. As an example of such an imaging element, there is a UV/IR cutoff filter, or the like, which cuts off ultraviolet light or infrared light.